In a bone conduction headset of a conventional type, a speaker 31 is mounted on each of opposite end portions of a head band 30 in a manner such that the speaker 31 is disposed in front of each of the user's opposite ears during wearing of the headset (FIG. 8). The band 30 runs around a back part of the user's head to have each of opposite end portions of the band 30 provided with an ear engagement portion 33. Mounted on a front end portion of the ear engagement portion 33 is the bone conduction speaker 31 which is adapted to be brought into contact with a front area of the user's head in front of each of the user's opposite ears during wearing of the headset (FIG. 9). There are two known types of the headset in the art, one of which types has the bone conduction speaker incorporated in an end portion of each of temples 34 of eyeglasses (FIG. 10), and the other has the bone conduction speaker mounted on an end portion of a clip 35 which is held on the ear (FIG. 11).
Any one of them is exposed extensively around the ear, and is therefore noticeable in appearance. This enables nearby people to immediately notice the presence of the headset thus worn by the user. Consequently, any one of the known types of the headset does not meet both the need of the user who is handicapped in hearing and therefore does not want for nearby people to notice the user's wearing of the headset, and the need of the guardsmen and other staff employed in an event site and the like.